my_little_pony_w_reiner_and_bertholdtfandomcom-20200215-history
Attack Titan
The Attack Titan is capable of seeing into the memories of its future inheritors... In other words, it is capable of knowing the future. Grisha Yeager reveals the Attack Titan's ability to Frieda Reiss Stats Height: 15m Abillites: Able to see into the Future Current Holder: Eren Yeager Former Holders: Eren Kruger, Grisha Yeager Alliegence: Equestria Overview The Attack Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin?, also translated as Attacking Titan) is one of the Nine Titans that can see through the memories of its past and future holders, and has fought for freedom throughout the generations. It is currently in the possession of Eren Yeager. History Here is The Attack Titans History Abilittes Future memory inheritance While all of the Nine Titans can receive memories of past inheritors, the Attack Titan can also receive memories of inheritors yet to come.7 Zeke Yeager describes it as "the power to transcend time."8 These memories led those with the Attack Titan to move forward, fighting for freedom.79 Eren Kruger received memories of Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert before they were even born, although he did not know whose memories they were.10 Grisha Yeager knew of the Founding Titan's bloodline restriction from the future memories of his son, Eren.11 He also saw what will happen in year 854 after Eren realizes his wish, and, horrified, begged Zeke to stop Eren.12 Eren saw that he was able to reach the Coordinate in the unknown land after seeing the future from Grisha's memories.13 However, just like how memories from the past are often incomplete, memories from the future are incomplete as well: Eren did not know that Ymir Fritz only obeys those with royal blood. History The Attack Titan, like all the Nine Titans, was brought into the world after the death of Ymir Fritz.15 Though this Titan was presumably caught up in the conflict of houses between the eight Titans of the Eldian Empire subservient to the Founding Titan, it is said that the Attack Titan always fought for the freedom of Eldia no matter the day and age.9 During the Great Titan War as Marley gradually gained control over seven of the Nine Titans, the Attack Titan evidently never fell into Marley's hands and remained on the mainland while the Founding Titan remained overseas on Paradis Island where King Karl Fritz relocated the capital. In the year 819, an Eldian spy in the Marley Public Security Authorities named Eren Kruger inherited the Attack Titan from an unknown predecessor.18 During the thirteen years he held the Attack Titan, it is unknown how often he used it, if at all, until the year 832 when he brought Grisha Yeager to Paradis Island. At the borderline, after the Eldian Restorationists were turned into Pure Titans and sent to wander the island, Kruger made use of the Attack Titan to destroy the Public Security Authorities and their ship before disposing of all evidence of the event. Afterward, Kruger entrusted Grisha with the mission to obtain the Founding Titan from the King of the Walls and passed on his Attack Titan.192021 Upon inheriting the Attack Titan from Kruger, Grisha used his Titan to head northwards towards the Walls, where he was found by soldier Keith Shadis of the Survey Corps.22 After his arrival in Shiganshina District, it is unknown how often Grisha made use of his Attack Titan, if at all. Story The Fall of Shiganshina arc After holding the Attack Titan for roughly thirteen years, Wall Maria came under attack by the Warriors of Marley; Grisha decided the time had come to negotiate with the Founding Titan or take it by force if necessary. Arriving at the Reiss Chapel, Grisha pleaded with Frieda Reiss for the sake of Eldia and the Walls, but his cries were neglected.23 Although insistent about taking the Founding Titan by force, Grisha is unable to until he is pressured to by the future holder of the Attack Titan: his son Eren Yeager. Goaded on by the memories of his family and comrades who have died before him, Grisha used the Attack Titan and overpowered Frieda, stealing her Founding Titan and killing her along with the rest of her family, excluding her father, who escaped.24 Upon returning to Wall Rose where the refugees from Wall Maria were arriving, Grisha found Eren and took him into a forest where he injected him with a Titan serum.25 As a Pure Titan, Eren ate his father and inherited both the Attack Titan and the Founding Titan, though he could not use the latter due to his non-royal lineage. The Struggle for Trost arc For five years, Eren Jaeger lived his life unaware of his possession of the power of the Titans until the year 850, during the struggle for Trost. Upon being caught and eaten by a Titan, Eren's injuries and burning desire to slaughter the Titans trigger his first transformation into his Titan form. In a nearly mindless state, Eren wanders Trost as a Titan, slaughtering many Titans throughout the day all while avoiding bringing harm to the human cadets around him. His Titan eventually exhausts itself, and Eren emerges with healed wounds. Completely clueless as to the nature of the Attack Titan's powers, the Trost Garrison takes Eren into their custody and questions him about his Titan nature. When it becomes clear that the Garrison soldiers present cannot be reasoned with, cannon fire is used against Eren, but he successfully accomplishes a partial transformation of his Titan and protects himself and his friends from the blast. Upon Commander Dot Pyxis' arrival in Trost, the military decides to make use of Eren's Titan to seal the breached gate of Trost.7 Upon reaching the boulder needed to seal the breach in Wall Rose, Eren's next transformation goes awry when his Titan falls into a feral state and attacks Mikasa Ackermann16 before incapacitating itself. The Attack Titan lies dormant for a short time before his friend Armin Arlelt manages to communicate with Eren himself through the nape of his Titan, and Eren regains control.17 Carrying a massive boulder through the streets as members of the Garrison Regiment and Cadet Corps defend him, the Attack Titan seals the hole in the Wall, securing humanity's first victory against the Titans. The 57th Exterior Scouting Mission arc Some time afterward, Eren joins the Scout Regiment after his change of custody is made official in a military tribunal.19 During his first month in the Scouts, the Attack Titan is subjected to a variety of studies by Section Commander Hange Zoë. At this time, the Scout Regiment discovers the dependency of the Titan's power upon a fixed goal in mind before transformation in addition to the drawing of blood.20 After the month's passing, the Scout Regiment sets out on the 57th Exterior Scouting Mission. However, the scouting mission is sabotaged by the arrival of the Female Titan.21 Within a Forest of Giant Trees, the Attack Titan battles the Female Titan, but he is defeated.22 While Eren is later rescued from the Female Titan, the scouting mission is cut short and is considered a failure.23 Assault on Stohess arc A few days later, the Scout Regiment corners Annie Leonhart, holder of the Female Titan, in Stohess District, and she transforms into the Female Titan once more as a last resort.24 After some hesitation, Eren battles her a second time with his Titan. When he is overpowered late in the battle, his Titan undergoes a sudden change and catches fire in a berserker-like fit of rage. The Attack Titan gains the upper hand over Annie, though the assault comes to a close when Annie uses her hardening ability to encase herself in a crystal-like substance to avoid capture.25 Clash of the Titans arc The next day, Eren joins the Scout Regiment's efforts in dealing with the sudden Wall Rose invasion. At this time, Reiner Braun and Bertholdt Hoover reveal their respective identities as the Armored Titan and Colossal Titan. When the two transform into their Titan forms, the Attack Titan battles the Armored Titan.26 Despite initial difficulties, the Attack Titan gains the upper hand and nearly defeats the Armored Titan until Bertholdt's Colossal Titan cuts the battle short in a last-resort effort to capture Eren.27 The Uprising arc During the week after the invasion, the Scout Regiment goes into hiding as Military Police action against them dramatically increases. Hange Zoë runs experiments on Eren's Titan in the wilderness, where they discover that Eren is unable to harden his Titan body.2829 Some time later, Eren is captured by Rod Reiss, who desires to feed Eren to his daughter, Historia, in order to return the Founding Titan to the royal family. While captured, Eren gains memories of his father using his Titan to devour the Founding Titan, and slaughter the majority of the Reiss family. Eren also sees the moment where he ate his father to gain the Power of the Titans. During Eren's rescue, he ingests a bottle labeled "armor," and gains the ability to harden his Titan's skin in a manner similar to the Titans inside the Wall and Annie's Female Titan. Eren uses this new armor ability to protect squad Levi from the collapse of the Underground Chapel set in motion by Rod's transformation.29 The next morning, Eren uses his powers again to shove gunpowder filled barrels into the mouth of Rod's enormous pure Titan. The resulting explosion blows apart its body and allows squad Levi to finish the job.30 After the end of the coup d'état, Hange Zoë utilizes the Attack Titan's hardening ability to create the Executioner from Hell, although the effort required causes Eren's nose to bleed. Struggle for Ponyville arc When the Legion of Doom attacks ponyville, Eren transforms into the Attack Titan, and battles Tirek Attack on Canterlot arc The Attack Titan once again battles Tirek with aid from the Armored Titan Flight of the Crusaders arc Eren transforms into his Titan, and kills several of Mr. and Mrs. Glow's henchman Civil War arc The Attack Titan battles the Jaws Titan The Lynch King arc The Attack Titan, along with the Armored Titan, and the Beast Titan keep the lynch King's minion's at bay Journey across Diemensions Eren battles one of Mojo Jojo's robots Raid on Manehatten arc For the next four years, Eren Yeager's Attack Titan, and Fluttershy's Colossal Titan have been capturing enemy ships that come to equestria from far away lands. War For Equestria arc The Attack Titan kills Grogar Inheritors Current Former Trivia * The Attack Titan shares the same Japanese name with Attack on Titan: 進撃の巨人 (Shingeki no Kyojin?). * Before inheriting the Attack Titan, Grisha Yeager had dark colored eyes.96979899100 After inheriting the Attack Titan, Grisha's eyes became light colored.101 * The Attack Titan cannot harden on its own, but it can be given the ability to with a specialized serum.50 * In late 2016, after watching all 6 seasons of Game of Thrones available at the time, Hajime Isayama said the series will influence his own work.102 The Attack Titan's ability to peer into the past and future is similar to Greensight, particularly that of the Three-Eyed Raven explored in Season 6 of Game of Thrones. ** The time Zeke takes Eren to visit Grisha's past is similar to when the previous Three-Eyed Raven takes Bran Stark to visit Ned Stark's past. Both Grisha and Ned notice the presence of their sons, signifying that Eren and Bran have influence over the past. ** Both Eren and Bran create a causal loop while in a vision of the past: Eren causes Grisha to murder the Reiss family and Bran causes Hodor's condition. (This also means that both series operate under "The past is already written. The ink is dry." One cannot truly change the past but rather changing the past causes the present.) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Intelligent Titans Category:Titans Category:Non Ponies Category:Nine Titans